FF XIII:Naruto Style
by Jade Killas
Summary: Cocoon is on the break of war. Fal'cie are starting to reign over Cocoon. Will the Naruto Characters step up to save Cocoon or themselves? Rating may change. and please, please review. My first fic.


Summary: Cocoon is a place beautiful futuristic robots and peaceful. But also plunged in to one of the most terrifying wars. Fal'Cie are the ones that made L'Cie giving the a brand if not finished the fate given to them they will turn into a Horrifying thing called a Cie'th and can not be changed back. What happens the Naruto characters enter this out-raged-filled war?

Yeah, um...this is pretty much what's in my mind lately. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I started writing it. Although, I was pretty concerned on what would happen if I publish this...because, my other fan fictions don't get reviews and I'm afraid this will not get any either my hard work wasted. Please tell me what you think.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO FINAL FANTASY OR ANY NARUTO CHARACTER  
**

* * *

**.xx.**

** Peace, Love and War....... FF XIII Naruto style...**

_Written by_**:** _JadeKillas_

**.xx._  
_**

_" Here." He had wrapped it gently and tightly and it was numb now._

_My Journey had begun now._

_There was no going back._

**.xx.**

**I:** **Cocoon**

**I **was very pissed.

Also, in one of those weird highs.

You know where you, want to kill something and somebody.

Probably I should tell you why I'm so pissed off.

...................................................

Okay I'll tell you.

I'm Hanabi Hyuuga. Eight-teen years old. Soldier in the Guardian Corps. My family is rich, over your wildest imagination and your life is worthless when we see it. We all live in Cocoon, In Bodhum. We originally came from a place called, Konoha.

My life was turned was upside down when the Fal'Cie Anima was found in our city Bodhum. Fal'Cie are the things that make the hideous the things that should be destroyed, L'Cie. Now it was all their fault that we were going to be purged. Meaning,exile.

My sister, Hinata Hyuuga had been turned into a L'Cie. On a heart beat, I was sure to find my missing sister who had been made a L'Cie and stopped her from getting killed.

That was my story.

* * *

~ Hanabi's _P.O.V. _~

"EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" His voice rang out above everyone's shouting. Everything was going to be in havoc, for awhile.

At, the Hanging edge here were we supposed to be exiled we broken loose from the train. Of, course had knocked the guards out with ease with my skills. Though I did have an accomplice, more like stalker, who helped the passengers load themselves with the gun and shoot the soldiers dead too.

Though, the PSICOM soldiers, had sent this robot after us the whole ride. Everyone was cowering behind us hiding so they wouldn't get killed by the robot. They were all idiots. Who couldn't do anything for themselves.

You know it,was possible to kill them for being such,cowards.

Running, I stood in front of the robot. It was silver-tinted color. It tail was like a scorpions. It also had tentacles like the Scorpion. They must have been controlling this robot by remote. Actually, to the truth I even think they based this robot off of some mutant weird, robot. Because it looked threatening,yet odd.

" What are you doing?"

I didn't stop what I was doing to look at the person.

Using it's arms the robot swiped at me furiously. Swiftly I had flipped back, every time and had dodged the attacks.

The teenager, who was probably the one shouted at me stood by my side with a puppy on his head. I barked and jumped down from his head going on top of the robot and disappearing somewhere on top the robot. The only thing we could actually hear, was the puppy's fierce barking from the inside.

" AKAMARU!" He was about to towards it but the robot had swung again.

And it was at him.

I literally push him out the way. I saw something on the ground. Dripping.

_Dammit._ My Blood.

" Akamaru! Twister inside the the thing! Hear me boy? TWISTER SPECIAL!" Whatever that meant, it should as hell work, otherwise this My Little Ponies.

The robot started to rattle, uncontrollably. That dog was sure doing something. The whole place, we stood was shaking too. Almost as if it was violent earthquake was right in this spot.

" FALL BACK!" I yelled at him as they whole place was trembling violently. Together we had,both jumped to the next platform that wasn't shaking. It was really doing to the other guy next to me, was just laughing. Was he, high on crack or something?

" Not so tough now, huh?" He yelled at the robot that trembling, looking as if it was about to explode. My hand reached into my pocket which held my Blazer-Edge. My blade half gun. It was my most prized gun in the world, and it was the only one I had fought with in battles, and I had never lost a single one.

Roaring, the robot blasted it boosters, as if taking His challenge.

" Hey! I didn't mean as that as challenge now!" He held his hands up as if in defeat.

It then started to move the platform against the one we were standing on. For me, I was already running when our platform was pushed so hard it was lifted up in the air. I slid to the side the first time. Grabbing, a bar I swung unto the railing and my feet slided me down the rest of the way as I landed down.

" Whoops. Time to go." He laughed.

He was about to jump. But... he recoiled afraid of something.

" JUMP!" I yelled at him. He didn't really have a good choice. It was jump, or die.

Guess which one he picked?

Jump.

He had that dog on his head again. Dammit. Thought the puppy was long gone.

" Here I go.." His eyes were wide and he jumped.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

" Oof." He was flat on his face landed. While the dog, landed plain on his feet. Non-hurt. Huh. The dog was more skilled than the teenager.

Oh,goodie!

Note, the Sarcasticness.

He was ruffling his hair. It was so...short and spiky. Chocolate-brown hair and eyes. He had suck tanned skin and red marks on his cheeks. If he wasn't such an idiot, we would be friends.

He looked up from his business of feeding his dog. " By the way, name Kiba."

I blinked at him once. Then, clutched at my arm. It stung a bit. But the bleeding had stopped.

" Here I'll help with that." He said sticking his hand in his bag and bringing out a bandage.

" Here." He had wrapped it gently and tightly and it was numb now.

My Journey had begun now.

There was no going back.

* * *

That was the mixed first chapter! Second chapter may take long depending how my school stuff goes. ^^ Anyways click the green button! You know you wanna!

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
